A Reason To Live
by Total Novice
Summary: Cody's had enough of his life and wants to commit suicide, all because of how everybody treated him. He plans on drowning himself until a certain 'friend' of his comes just in time to stop him. But are Noah's words enough to stop Cody from pursuing his so called fate? After all, what reason is left for him to live? R N R!
1. It Begins with Suicide

**Hey all, Rookie here. Now I have seen some Nody stories around here and noticed that Cody had no serious problem with Gwen after he dated the know it all. (which is obviously fanmade)**

**Review, advice is okay (grammar, language, words, etc.) , ****flames**** aren't welcome here.**

**So why not make Cody extremely depressed about not being with Gwen to the point where he actually wants to give up his life for her? And who's there to stop him? Sadly, Gwen wouldn't bother to notice after the fact that she's still longing to be with the boys that she dumped such as Duncan or Trent. You know what? Just read. This may or may not be a oneshot (probably not) so just read.**

**My conscience says I won't get reviews and I say 'Does it even matter? It's better than seeing flames isn't it?' So have fun reading!**

* * *

Cody's face just stayed smothered on the pillow of his bed. It was very unlike him, but throughout the entire day, all he did was sob. And why did he constantly do this?

It was Gwen.

The techie had his eyes on her since day one of 'Camp Torture' by the 'Sadistically Ratings-Hungry Host' named Chris. She never felt the same way. Heck, he acted like Sierra in front of her during that season, but not in the extremely obsessive way much like Sierra's personality towards him. And even after all that, he still refused to get back at her by voting her off or trying to make her jealous. That's how loveable he is towards her. Every strike, every gift, and every hint; she threw it all away without even trying. He did try to make her happy by hooking her up with Trent or cheering her up after her breakups, but she doesn't change the way she feels about him in the way he wants it to be.

He was hopeless. Gwen was never gonna love him back. Not even the other girls of the show love him…. And Sierra was just too scary for him. He believed that the more he sticked around with her, the more he might just die before her. 'Was everything Sierra did to me intentional?!' he thought. He had to admit, he never liked her _that_ way.

It was even worse for the guys. All they did to him was bully him. Sure he would take it verbally, like that of a teasingly joke, but physically?That crossed the line. He can't even win a million bucks all by himself. The boy got out of his room, and away from his home. His parents never cared about his presence, which was another reason why he feels like he doesn't deserve to live. Since his house is located near a beach, he went there. **(Okay so I had to think of a location…)** He walked along the pier, longing to take a look at the view of the horizon, as if it were one of his last days to live. It was sunset. The wind blew across his face, his brown hair wavering to the beat of the wind. And he also couldn't hold back those tears that were just edging to escape his teal blue eyes. He made it to the edge of the jetty and just stood there, leaning against the handle. He soon started to speak to himself as he threw a rock onto the ocean.

"Why am I even here anyway?" he stepped back and started ranting. "None of this crap would have happened if I didn't join that stupid show! I thought it would make the better of me, but it didn't! I found what I believed to be the perfect girl, but she didn't like me back! I thought I found real friends, but most of them were just going against me; even if they WERE my teammates! And even though there was one girl who actually liked me, she was just trying to literally blow my head off! For once in my life I just want to be happy, and I want everyone to at least try and notice me for the good stuff and not something they don't believe they would regret. My parents no longer love me just because I didn't win so what's the point…? I'm just going to live the rest of my days miserably. Goodbye happy life…" he sobbed. He looked at the ocean below him, and thought about something. Why not end his life now? He started standing on the edge and closed his eyes until a certain voice called out to him.

"Cody?!" The boy stared back. It sounded like a male voice was calling him. Great, just great. His eyes widened slightly as an unexpected person came in and just stopped him from jumping off.

"Noah?"

* * *

**I'll end it here for now. Chapter 2 coming soon. Read and if possible, review. **

**Advice can be required but flames are not allowed. You know how to read, so listen otherwise I might have to call you blind if you flame. Suggestions are also allowed; if you want to request a TD character to also join in and either make Cody stop or make him continue on his suicide attempt. I'm somewhat digging for ideas because I sometimes get writers' block so there.**

**That'll be all and for the record, I own nothing.**


	2. Take My Hand

**And I'm back for another chapter. A voice in my head keeps telling me 'oh your story sucks and it's so unpopular' and I'm just thinking 'well screw it, as long as there aren't any flames'. I'm happy that there's at least one reviewer in my stories, and that's chaosmoonstar. Thanks for your continuous support. There are 2 supporters in this story and I'm happy with that. I could have expected more but it doesn't really matter anyway. **

**And I'm going to continue this story about Cody ridiculously drowning himself just because he thinks he doesn't deserve to live. Are Noah's words enough to stop the younger looking geek to pursue his actions? Find out and leave good feedback. **

**And may this also be a lesson to those who want to commit suicide one day. Your life won't get any better if you do it. Live on because life's a challenge. You'll get there and you have to fight for your future. **

* * *

"What do you want?" the geek asked, turning away. Noah just stared at him, traumatized. What the hell is he doing and why on Earth does he want to leave now?

"I doubt that you want to stand there just to go sightseeing so will you please get down!" he said, taking a few steps closer.

"Why should I?" he gave a fake smile to which the scrawny nerd noticed. He didn't think he'd ever forget the look on Cody's face again. "Don't play dumb, Cody. You might fall from there!"

"That's what I'm trying to do, you idiot!" he shot back. _Idiot?! What is wrong with him?_ Noah thought. He glared, but calmed down. "Cody… why?"

"Don't play coy with me." He whispered, loud enough for the egghead to hear. His tone was obvious that he was crying "You started it, now speak up! What's your damage?!" he didn't want to take a step closer and make Cody jump off.

Cody snapped and turned to his friend, still balancing himself on the edge. The wind didn't push him off; not yet at least. "What's my damage…? WHAT'S MY DAMAGE?! Oh I'll tell you what it is. It's my life! I am sick of how every single one of you treated me. No matter what I did, I just kept hurting those around me and at the same time getting hurt myself! Don't you know what it's like to live the life I have; a life full of nothing but regret, rejection, hopelessness and remorse?! YOU DON'T!"

The sun behind Cody blared as it was setting. Darkness crept over his anterior as it was faced away from the sun and at Noah. The nerd just stared into his eyes, pupils shrunk, hair blown all over his face from the wind, and his voice just waiting to speak up and make Cody see the truth: The fact that he has real friends by his side, someone who's nearly been through the same pain as he, and that there has always been that somebody who's been longing to be with him the moment they met.

He looked down, making Cody flinch. He spoke with a dark tone in his voice. "You're wrong." The geek was sure he saw drops of form. He couldn't tell because the scrawny aleck's hair blew and covered his face, only to reveal his sour frown. Noah met Cody's tears not too long ago, and if it was one thing his best friend**wouldn't** want to see in him now, it was his tears. Noah was a strong boy. Despite the fact that he too was unappreciated or otherwise envied by his siblings, everybody feared him and also disrespected him the same way he did to them, he still kept on living.

"What?" Cody asked softly, not caring about the tears streaming down his face. Noah's closed fist tightened. "You heard what I said! You're wrong!" it was Cody's turn to get shocked.

"Maybe you think you're the only miserable being on earth. Maybe you believe that nobody loved you your whole life. Maybe you think nobody cares about you. And maybe you think your life will get any better when you die." He looked up at Cody, showing him a face that the geek will never forget. "You're wrong! I know what it's like to be left out sometimes. I know what it's like to feel hated by everyone. And I certainly know what it's like when the person I love doesn't love me back. And you know what I do? I suck it up like the man that I am! I'm not one to admit anything but I **like** living my life to the fullest. I don't know about you but I know that suicide will never lead me to a better life. I don't care how much life hates me; I just care about what it offers me. You have a reason to live, Cody! And there ARE people who care for you and love you for you. So stop giving your life up, take my hand and get the freaking hell down from there!" he yelled out angrily, holding his hand in front of the other boy, trying to be as calm as possible.

Cody's froze, looking down at his friend. He cares? Noah _cares_? How on earth is that possible? "I…I…" He felt so confused and yet so… flattered. And that sudden confusion started to make him dizzy and lose balance and nearly fall towards the depths of the ocean. Noah turned five shades of white as he saw where his best friend felt like falling. "Cody!" he yelled out as he made Cody snap back to reality by taking his hand and pulling him close, causing the geek to consciously fall on Noah. The cynic landed on the ground hard on his back as the techie's head broke its fall on his chest.

Noah sat up and rubbed his head in pain and groaned. Cody opened his eyes slowly, only to find the awkward position they were both in and moved himself off of Noah's body hesitantly. He moved a meter away from Noah and curled himself up, holding his knees to his chest. Noah sat up and glared at the other boy, who didn't look back at him in the eye. "You moron… you could have killed me!"

Cody pulled his head up and stammered. "W-well y-you we-were the one who p-p-pu-pulled me d-down to y-you…!"

Noah face palmed himself. "Not that braniac… I could have gotten a heart attack if you FELL OFF THE DAMNED HELL OF A JETTY!" As redundant as it sounded, he was too worried for words.

Cody gulped and sighed. His heart was beating so fast he might just die from the trauma… the trauma of dying, and landing on Noah's chest in an awkward position. He gave a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm sorry…" he admitted.

* * *

**I'll leave it at that, just to add that suspense to it. I'm surprised that I got three reviews in my old Valentines' Day fic once I finished this chapter (I didn't upload it at the time when I saw it)**

** I'm hoping to get more supporters for this story otherwise… it won't really mean anything to the Total Drama Fanfiction section and it'll remain a 'dead' fic. I'll still continue it though despite that. **

**I like this couple, whether it's an OTP, or BroTP or a friendship pairing… I don't care. As long as it's not a hate pairing (they hate each other) then I'm good with that. So READ, REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW. I'm not saying you should do all; do at least one of them. I'll be waiting for a response soon!**


	3. Live For Me (End)

**I own nothing. Read and find out whether it's the end or not. Believe me, even I don't know what the end will be and what chapter I'll put it. I guess we'll find out together then.**

* * *

"What did you just say?" the cynic asked.

The techie shut his eyes closed and whined. "You heard what I said!"

"I don't know if I find that pardonable enough, Cody. You scared the crap out of me for an unacceptable reason and you're just going to say sorry to me as if it never happened?!" Noah sighed.

"What do you want me to do, beg for forgiveness by falling on my knees for you?!" Cody snapped.

The bookworm glared at him. "Get a clue why don't you! Many of us care for you Cody! We supported you whenever you believed that you couldn't do anything right. We **WANTED** you to win back in the day where you were in the Final 3. And I'm not going to forgive you that easily unless you make it clear. You could have **died** out there if it weren't for me saving your life!" He didn't want to yell anymore, and he seriously didn't want his best friend to do it again. If nobody saw Cody jump off the jetty and into the depth, he would probably be in his worst condition for a while… a LONG while.

Cody sniffed, making more tears fall on his cheeks. He couldn't hold them back anymore, especially since the past few hours of moping over his loveless life. "Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry I attempted suicide, I'm sorry I was oblivious to those who cared about me, and I'm sorry I scared the living guts out of you… I just don't want to humiliate myself anymore, I don't want to make anyone upset anymore and I certainly don't want to be a part of anyone's lives anymore…I'm really sorry."

Noah slowly crawled towards his curled up friend. Cody noticed this and looked at his knees, not wanting to stare into his friend's eyes. He was also startled as Noah came up to him and suddenly hugged him, pulling his head towards the cynic's chest. Noah couldn't care about what Cody would do to push him away; whether it's his hands pushing him away, or the wet tears being absorbed by his shirt and felt through his skin, he was too relieved to care about any of that. His friend was alive, and forever will be alive.

He wasn't one who accepts apologies to anyone that easily but he started to mumble an "I forgive you", making Cody hear it. He didn't want to repeat it again. He also started to whisper to his weeping friend. "Cody…"

"Huh?" was all the boy could manage to say.

"…Will you promise me that you won't do this again…?"

Cody lifted his head up to look at Noah, who was all of a sudden, crying as well. Noah pulled away slowly, still holding Cody's shoulders and looked down.

"…Noah I-"

"PROMISE!" he cried out, squeezing his grip on Cody's shoulders.

The boy flinched as he slowly felt the tanned boy's face in his hands and pulled him closer, making their foreheads touch. Noah's hands left the frail boy's shoulders and the fabric of his jeans, feeling his own tears splash on his knuckles.

"I promise I won't, Noah." Of all the idiotic and humiliating things he's ever done; there is **no way** he is ever doing it again.

The two pulled each other into a tight hug, not wanting to release. Cody felt his face grew hot as he heard Noah whisper again, his monotonous voice slightly muffled.

Stifling his tears like the strong person he is, he managed to say

"Please live for me, because I have been living for you."

* * *

**Da da da… the end. Short one I know. I didn't expect that either... So what do you think? And don't expect a cheesy kiss in the end because that is so not happening.**

**I know Noah, and he's not someone who gets all dramatic like everyone else on TD. So I guess you could consider his personality to be a little OOC. I tried making Noah a Wise Noah at the end and there it is. **

**And may this also be a lesson to those who want to give up their lives. There are people who care, and who knows! They may live for you, and still are. Where would they be without you?**

**So just smile, live life to its fullest and never give up on it. You choose your own path in life and you make the decisions. Be sure it's the right one though. And if you always believe that you choose the wrong path, think first. ^-^**

**Anyways, this story's done. I'm still working on my other story, Sweet Serenity, and another story that's unrelated to TD. **

**Read, Review, Fave, don't flame, because I never flamed you, whether your stories are horribly written or if they don't interest me. Respect **

**Follow? If you want to, but the story's already completed so… your choice.**

**Have a wonderful life everyone!**


End file.
